Naruto:Hass
by FabFlow
Summary: Sie hasst ihn, er hat ihr das genommen was sie am meisten liebte. SakuxNaru one-sited


Disclaimer: Weder die Serie „Naruto" noch deren Charaktere gehören mir. Die hier erzählte Geschichte ist frei erfunden und die Charaktere aus „Naruto", die in ihr vorkommen, sind nur geliehen! Auch verdient der Autor keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie ist allein zur Unterhaltung der Leser und Naruto-Fans entstanden!

* * *

Sie schaute _ihn_ an. Um sie herum regnete es, ihre Kleidung war durchnässt und ihr war kalt, aber alles das interessierte sie nicht.

**Sie hasst ihn…**

Es gab eine seit da dachte sie sie liebte _ihn_, ja sie hat sogar alles versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Sie hat geglaubt er sei der stärkste von all den Shinobi ihres Alters, ihr Glaube an seine Stärke ging sogar soweit, dass sie ihm Dinge zusagte, die er nicht einmal getan hatte…Sie glaubte er habe sie vor dem damals noch bösen Gaara, dem jetzigen Kazegage, gerettet selbst als er ihr damals sagte, dass es nicht er sondern ihr anderer Teamkamerad gewesen sei, glaubte sie ihm nicht, sie dachte er wäre einfach nur zu bescheiden…

**Sie hasst ihn…**

Zeit verging und _er _veränderte sich, bedingt durch seine Begegnung mit der Schlange und seiner Vergangenheit wandte er sich langsam von ihnen ab, aber sie dachte sie liebe _ihn_ immer noch, das dies nur eine Phase seines Lebens sei. Ihren anderen Teamkameraden ignorierte sie, als ob er nur ein Haufen Dreck war im Vergleich zu _ihm_. Aber er wandte sich immer weiter ab und es gab zum Konflikt zwischen ihren beiden Teamkollegen, zum Glück konnte ihr Sensei eingreifen.

Aber es war schon zu spät für_ ihn_, als er sah was für ein Schaden sein Teamkollege anrichten konnte fasste er einen folgenschweren Entschluss…Er müsse stärker werden als sein Teamkollege um sein Ziel zu erreichen- Rache.

**Sie hasst ihn**

Der Tag kam und er verließ das Dorf um zur Schlange zu gehen, sie versuchte _ihn_ aufzuhalten, ja gestand ihm ihre Gefühle und war sogar gewillt mit _ihm_ zu gehen aber er wies sie ab und schlug sie Bewusstlos. Ihr anderer Teamkollege versuchte _ihn_ aufzuhalten, doch er verlor in einem gewaltigen Kampf und kam schwer verletzt wieder…

**Sie hasst ihn**

Er war der Grund warum ihr Teamkollege sein „Versprechen auf Lebenszeit" gab, ihn zurückzuholen. Er möchte sie, nein er liebte sie und er war gewillt alles zu tun damit sie glücklich ist, sogar sein eigenes Glück hinter das ihre zu stellen.

**Sie hasst ihn**

Das Versprechen trieb sie und ihren Teamkollegen die nächsten Jahre an, sie wollten stärker werden um _ihn_ zurück zu holen und deswegen trennten sich ihre Wege für 2 ½ Jahre. Er verließ das Dorf um mit dem alten Bergeremiten zu trainieren während sie unter dem 5. Hokage trainierte. All der Schweiß und das Blut der in dieser Zeit geflossen ist war nur wegen _ihm_, nur um _ihn_ wieder ins Dorf zu holen

**Sie hasst ihn**

Nach 2 ½ Jahren trafen sich die Wege von ihr und ihrem Teamkollegen wieder. Er war stärker, älter und erwachsener geworden und voller Entschlossenheit sein Versprechen einzuhalten. Doch sie bekam die ersten Zweifel ob all dies ihre Mühe und Schmerzen wert war nachdem sie _ihn_ das erste Mal nach seinem Verlassen getroffen hatte. Er hatte sich noch mehr verändert, es war nicht mehr der den sie einmal geglaubt hatte zu lieben…

**Sie hasst ihn**

Mit ihrer neuen Erkenntnis fing sie an offener mit ihrem anderen Teamkollegen umzugehen. Sie hatte zuvor von seinem Geheimnis erfahren und das erste Mal fühlte sie eine starke Zuneigung zu ihm. Aus ihrer Freundschaft wurde langsam Liebe, aber es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis sich beide trauten ihre Gefühle preiszugeben, da immer noch der Schatten von _ihm_ über den beiden hing. Doch letztendlich fanden sie sich und sie konnten nicht glücklicher sein…

**Sie hasst ihn**

Jahre vergingen voller Glück.Doch ihr Glück sollte nur bis zu diesem Tag währen. Es war eine weitere Mission _ihn_ wieder zurück ins Dorf zu holen und sie waren ihrem Ziel nie näher, sie waren sich sicher gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen, aber sie irrten sich gewaltig. Alles in der Mission ging schief aber sie hatten es doch zu _ihm_ geschafft, doch er hatte sich noch mehr verändert und es kam zum Kampf zwischen _ihm_ und ihrem Teamkollegen,Geliebten und Ehemann…

**Sie hasst ihn**

Der Kampf war hart und ihr Geliebter verlor und bezahlte dafür einen hohen Preis… _Er_ hatte ihren Geliebten kaltblütig getötet, vergessen waren die Gefühle und Bindungen die _er_ einmal zu ihnen hatte. Er war nicht mehr der den sie vor langer Zeit geliebt hatte…

**Sie hasste ihn**

Aber _er_ dachte immer noch sie sei schwach…und dass war sein größter Fehler. Er hatte sie unterschätzt und muss dafür jetzt seinen Preis bezahlen. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Geliebter nicht vollkommen Umsonst gestorben ist

**Sie hasste ihn**

Ein letzter Blick in _seine_ Augen. Dann rammte sie ihm ein Kunai direkt ins Herz. Er sackte zu Boden, erschrocken über ihre Stärke…

Sie hasst ihn, ja Sakura Uzumaki hasste und wird Sasuke Uchiha für immer hassen.

**Ende**

So das war meine erste Storie hier auf , hoffe sie hat euch gefallen


End file.
